What a Pain
by PixiesStoleMyApples
Summary: It's a long weekend for UA High, so the students of class 1-A decide to have a fun little get together. Bakugou is reluctantly convinced by a certain gravity user to go to this little shindig. Games are played, and hilarity ensues. And I'm back! Please enjoy.


_Disclaimer: My Hero Academia and all of its characters belong to the great Kohei Horikoshi-sensei._

 _I do, however, claim the idea to this story._

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, classes just about to finish up at UA High, a crispness was felt in the cool fall air as it drifted through the window of class 1-A. It had been a pretty standard day, hero history and theory was the last subject of the day and Aizawa was simply finishing out the day.

"...keep in mind that even though you have a long weekend, you are still students of UA and must uphold the reputation of this school. Any funny business will result in immediate discipline, in regards to the incident that took place earlier this afternoon," he said as he scanned the classroom, his eyes falling on Denki. "Do I make myself clear, Kaminari?"

"That wasn't even my fault, Aizawa-sensei! Kirishima-" Denki began, trying to defend himself.

"You almost set the fitness building on fire when you hit that power cable. Do I make. Myself. Clear?"

Denki sighed. "Yes, siiir."

"And same goes for Kirishima," Aizawa continued, turning his attention to the red riot. "I think we've all learned a lesson in which just because your skin can get hard does not mean that it can deflect every single point of damage."

"Y-Yes sir, Aizawa-sensei," Kirishima coughed, still a little bruised from the blowback.

"All right, remember your homework and have a good weekend, class dismissed."

The class of would be heroes relaxed as their homeroom teacher picked up his yellow sleeping bag and walked out, a few of them putting their textbooks in their bags, others immediately turning around to ask their friends what they happen to be doing that night.

"What's everyone doing, huh?" Mina asked, looking around the classroom. "It's Saturday, and we don't even have to go to school on Monday, so we must do something fun!"

"Remember what Aizawa-sensei said!" Tenya exclaimed, running up to the little conversing group and waving his arms about in the class rep manner he always did. "We must perform our duty as acclaimed UA students in an orderly and respectful manner, no funny business!"

"Come on, Iida.." Mina laughed sheepishly, "you really need to let loose a little bit. It's not like we're going to blow up the school, hehe, right, Kaminari?"

"It was! An accident!" Kaminari shouted before draping himself over his desk in defeat.

"We don't necessarily have to even go anywhere to have fun," Izuku said, turning around from his desk to face his friends. "Why don't we just order some pizzas and have a get together in one of the common rooms?"

"That's a great idea, Midoriya-kun!" Tohru said, clapping what her classmates assumed were her hands. "We wouldn't get in any trouble for staying late either since we'll just be at the dorms!"

Izuku turned to Tenya, lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Does that meet your specifications for a respectable night of fun, Iida?"

Tenya was still having some doubts, his desires to uphold the rules as the class rep and acting like a normal first year high schooler conflicting, he reluctantly agreed so long as nobody tries to start any fights with one another, casual or otherwise.

"I'll go if any of the girls are going!" Mineta shouted, jumping up and down from his desk before Tsuyu slapped him in the face with her tongue.

"Kyoka and I actually have plans for tonight, but we'll come by later if we feel like it," Momo said as she and Jiro packed up their bags and headed out the sliding door, Mineta quietly sobbing as two of his female classmates have already backed out.

"I'll go, I usually do my errands on Sundays anyways," Ochako said as she stood up from her seat. "What about you, Bakugou-kun?"

"What about me?" Bakugou replied with a scowl as he stuffed his books into his bag.

"Don't you wanna come too? Sounds like fun!" Ochako smiled at him, doing her signature double fists when she gets excited or inspired.

"Fuck no, I don't," he said matter-of-factly. "There's no way in hell I would voluntarily hang out with you losers."

"Aw, but there's gonna be pizza!" Ochako fake whined. "It'll be great!"

"Oh, Bakugou wouldn't go even if he wanted to," Kirishima laughed. "He doesn't know how to have fun, it's in his nature."

"What was that, you red haired loser?!" Bakugou shouted, his hands balling up into fists just begging to let loose a couple of explosions. _Can I not even go one day without these shitheads annoying the ever living fuck outta me?_ Bakugou thought to himself, grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Bakugou-kun!" he heard Ochako call after him, grabbing his sleeve as he headed down the hallway. Since when had she gotten so bold? It had to be sometime after the sports festival, after they had their match. Before she would have never called out to him, let alone grab onto him and stop him. Anyone else would have gotten their lights knocked out, but. For some reason he didn't quite mind with her.

"What do you want, round-face?" he asked, turning around and leaning against the wall. Ochako curled her hands into fists, puffing her cheeks out that made her face even rounder.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she exclaimed as she tapped him with her fists.

"Fine. What do you want, pink cheeks?" he said with a smirk, inwardly snickering as her face went pinker as he said it.

"Ugh," Ochako sighed, pinching between her eyes. "Why did I even come out here to talk to you.. Hey! Bakugou!" She looked up and realized he was walking away from her towards the stairs. _Almost got away too_ , he thought to himself.

"Fine, what is it you want, Uraraka?" He said as he stopped, her stomping towards him in a fake anger kind of way.

"At least think about coming tonight, okay? It'll be fun, just in the second common room of the first year building, okay?" she explained as she walked back toward the classroom, not giving him a chance to turn her down again.

Bakugou scoffed as he headed to his locker, changing his shoes and grabbing his umbrella from the bin as he walked out of the school towards the dorms. Why should he go? Not like he cares about what his classmates are doing anyways. He usually does his homework on Saturday nights anyways, so he couldn't go even if he wanted to. But what that red haired bastard said was still sticking in his brain. _I know how to have fun, the fuck does he know. And who does Uraraka think she is, anyways?_ He didn't pay much mind to it as he walked towards the dorms, but it wasn't until later that evening that it crept back into his head.

* * *

Bakugou finished his homework quickly, as usual, and leaned back in his chair, careful not to tip over. He had nothing better to do, so that stupid get together his asshole classmates were having was all he could think about. He wanted to go. Dammit! He was bored but he didn't want Kirishima to mock him by coming down.

Bakugou sat forward in his seat. _But if I do go, then I can show that bastard and all of those other idiots that I can have fun! That'll show those assholes_ , he thought with a crude smirk. Bakugou stood up and headed downstairs to the second common room where his classmates were having their get together.

Bakugou headed inside to the dumbfounded looks on his classmates faces. But then some of their faces began to light up, which was surprising to him.

"Hey, Bakugou's here!" Kirishima shouted from the food table, grabbing an extra piece of pizza.

 _What is with these idiots? They really can't have fun unless I'm around?_ But as much as Bakugou wouldn't want to admit it, it was a little satisfying that people actually sort of liked having him around.

"Great to see you here, man" Kirishima said as he handed Bakugou the slice of pizza. Bakugou reluctantly snatched the slice and took a quick bite.

"Yeah well. Whatever."

Bakugou walked further into the common room to see a couple more of his classmates from 1-A and even some students from other classes such as Tetsutetsu from 1-B and Hatsume from the Support department. Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki were all sitting next to each other, Midoriya making a fist as he talked to the two, indicating that they were most likely talking about their training. Is everyone just sitting around and.. talking? How is this any different than a free period during school hours?

As he looked around the room his eyes fell on Ochako, sitting next to Ashido and whom he assumed was Hagakure. She was giggling about something, her eyes sparkling and pink powdering her cheeks. She seldom left his thoughts, ever since their fight at the sports festival. She had him on the ropes, he expected that fight to be easy. But the moment those pieces of debris were revealed to be floating above them, she suddenly had the upper hand. If only she hadn't run out of stamina at that moment, then the fight would have truly been amazing. But that is all it took for it to be ingrained into his memory. Now she won't leave his thoughts. He shook his head a little. He needs to stop spacing out like that, she's just the floaty girl, jesus.

He sat down in the chair opposite the couch Ochako was sitting on as she flashed a bright smile and a wave at him. He scoffed and looked away, a little red tinting his cheeks.

"Hey, everyone! I've got a great idea!" Ashido said all of a sudden, standing up. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Oh that sounds fun!" said Hagakure. "Oh, why not truth or dare?"

"YES!" Mineta practically screamed, standing up and sprinting to the middle of the room. _Is that grape guy serious_ , Bakugou thought. Truth or dare is such a stupid game, how can they seriously want to play this? Nevertheless, everyone was all for it, so they all sat on the floor in a circle and, reluctantly, Bakugou joined them.

"Okay, I know it's truth or dare and all, but we're going to have a couple of rules," Ashido began to explain. "Truths must be question based and dares must be physical. So you can dare someone to take a lap around the building, but you can't dare someone to answer a question. Got it everyone? Okay, so let's draw straws to see who will go first."

Midoriya ended up being the one to go first, choosing Ochako, naturally. Of course she chose dare, and, of course, Midoriya didn't have a single mean bone in his body, so he dared her to float him in the air as long as she could without getting sick. Which was basically just helping her train, what kind of stupid ass dare was that? He was laughing his ass off though.

As Ochako concentrated, she shakily chose Iida, who chose truth. "How many... pairs of g-glasses... d-do you own.. exactly?" she strained to ask. _What a stupid question_ , thought Bakugou. Although he didn't expect Iida to become so flustered at such a dumbass question.

"Uh... w-well... you see!" stammered Iida, pushing his glasses up too far unto his face. Bakugou was dumbfounded. "I, um... I own... eight pairs of glasses. One for each day of the week, and one for very special occasions..."

Ochako laughed so hard that she dropped Deku, who was laughing so hard that he didn't even notice his bruised ass. Iida at first was mortified, but as Todoroki snickered and clapped a hand on his shoulder, Iida began to laugh with everyone else. _These damn nerds_.

"Alright... Mineta, it's your turn," Iida said after everyone calmed down. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Mineta shouted, getting extremely serious. "Gimme a good one, come _on_."

"Okay!" Iida exclaimed. "Did you... do your homework?"

"Wha... what?"

"Haha! You're trapped! You must answer the question, Mineta, you are obligated!" Iida cried out delightedly, believing his question to be of utmost importance. _What is with this idiot?_

"Well uh... no.. not yet.." Mineta said dumbfounded and disappointed at the uneventful question.

"The humiliation!" Iida gave out a great big laugh, almost looking like one of those old school villains. "Make sure you remember to do it before school on Tuesday."

"Ummm. Okay... uh, Bakugou!" Bakugou suddenly heard his name come from that purple ball boy and looked up with murderous intent, although that didn't deter Mineta. "Truth or dare!"

"Dare, you damn loser!" Bakugou shouted.

"I dare you to hold the hand of any girl you choose for the rest of the night."

"Fuck no, you purple shrimp."

"Come on, Bakugou! Those are the rules! Or..." Mineta got a dark look on his face. "Or are you a chicken?"

"What did you cALL ME, YOU PEVERTED HALF PINT MOTHERFUCKER?" Bakugou barked as Mineta stood around his spot in the circle flapping his arms and making crude bird noises.

That lit something in Bakugou. "FINE!" Bakugou quickly scanned around the room. _Hatsume's a crazy bitch, there's no way I'm holding her hand for the rest of the night. Ashido is too fucking hyperactive and I wouldn't even be able to see Hagakure, which means..._

Bakugou got up and moved to sit next to Ochako, planting his chin in his hand and holding his other hand out to her without looking at her. He suddenly felt her forearm slide under his arm and her small hand fit into his. And it wasn't... unpleasant. Dammit.

"Bakugou-kun, it's your turn," Ashido reminded him.

Oh he definitely had something in mind. "Asui, I dare you to throw Mineta across the room," he said without missing a beat. Ashido didn't even have to say that the asker doesn't get to choose if it's truth or dare before Tsuyu immediately flung Mineta into the punch bowl. She turned towards the circle again as if nothing happened as Mineta climbed off the table, not knowing whether to be angry or turned on.

"Todoroki-kun, truth or dare, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked, turning to Todoroki.

"I'll go with truth," he said in that intimidating yet gentle sounding voice.

"Okay, so do you have a crush on anyone at UA?" Tsuyu asked as everybody leaned in close.

"Yes, I do," he answered immediately, without even thinking about it, a calm, nonchalant tone in his voice.

A collective ooooohhhhh! went around the circle. "Who do you have a crush on, ribbit?" she asked as everyone leaned in even closer.

Todoroki smirked. "Sorry, Tsu, but that's another question. Hatsume, truth or dare?"

As everybody recovered from the Todoroki truth, Bakugou looked down at their adjoining hands. This is the first time he's held her hand, realizing that the little pads on her fingers feel different. He held up their two hands, reaching over and touching the tip of his finger to hers. Ochako looked over at him.

"These are so... weird," he whispered, his eyes trained on the strange little pads.

Ochako giggled. "My dad says they're like paw pads." Bakugou was genuinely interested, that is, until he realized that he was petting her toe beans like a fucking moron. He immediately dropped their hands and looked back at the group, the game currently on Hagakure, who was dared to take off all of her clothes, which was an entire waste of a dare since she's like that in her hero costume all the time.

Ochako laughed along with everyone, suddenly getting so much closer to Bakugou that she was practically leaning against him. His adam's apple bobbed, trying his best not to let the fast acting blush appear on his face.

* * *

"Ugghh, this is starting to get boring," Ashido sighed, laying on the floor after a couple rounds of truth or dare. "Can anybody think of anything else?" she asked as she downed the rest of her soda and tossed it towards Ochako who tapped it, making it float. Looking at the bottle float around sparked something in Kaminari, figuratively speaking.

"Guys! Why don't we play.." he said as he grabbed the bottle out of the air,"... spin the bottle?"

Ashido sat up, Mineta quickly following suit, a terrible gleam in his eye. "That sounds interesting! Yeah, let's play that! Alright, rules are you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on! But any way you want is okay, too. Okay Kaminari, you thought of it, so you can go first."

"Alright!" Kaminari set the bottle on the floor and spun it hard. "Looks.. like... it's!... Asui." He looked up to see Tsuyu sitting across from him, a half smile appearing on his face. "No bad, not bad. Just no tongue, right, Asui?"

"You don't gotta worry about that, ribbit," Tsuyu replied, leaning across the way to give Kaminari a quick peck on the lips and spinning the bottle on her turn. "Looks like I got Midoriya." She leaned over the way a bit and planted one right on him, sitting back and saying "Hmm, better than Kaminari." _Ouch, that's pretty harsh. But he's the idiot who suggested this stupid fucking game._

Midoriya spun the bottle on his turn, spinning and spinning and spinning. "I think I spun it too hard," he laughed sheepishly. "Jeez, this is nerve wracking.." Finally it slowed down to land on. "Oh.. Todoroki.." Midoriya looked over at him, a small blush creeping up his neck.

"It's okay, Midoriya," Todoroki said, meeting him halfway through the circle. "Lay it on me."

Midoriya gulped and leaned over and pressed his lips against Todoroki's for a couple seconds before pulling away and looking down, trying to hide the small excited smile that was appearing on his face. Todoroki coughed as he spun the bottle, landing on Ashido.

"Woo! All right!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Todoroki's face with both of her hands and kissed him for a good three full seconds. "Yeah!" she left Todoroki a little out of breath, though he didn't show it as she spun the bottle again. This time it landed on...

"Ochako! You ready for my knock the wind outta you kiss?" Ashido laughed. Ochako giggled, Bakugou looking away from her blushing but determined face.

"Go right ahead, Mina. I'm not afraid of you," she said as she leaned over towards Ashido, pulling Bakugou with her, his face almost planting right on the ground. _Are you shitting me! Jesus._

Ochako leaned back, spinning the bottle as she went. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on... Ochako stared at the path the bottle was pointing in. It was pointing at the person right beside her, the one who was holding her hand. The bottle landed on...

"Bakugou-kun..!" Ochako stared at him, not exactly sure what she should do.. would he even let her?

Little did she know that Bakugou's brain was going a mile a minute, trying his best not to gulp and seem nervous. _Of course the bottle landed on me... This is such a pain!_

Ochako was still a little shaken as Bakugou just sighed and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers and closing his eyes. Her lips were much softer and warmer than he had anticipated, squeezing her hand as little explosions went off in his stomach. He felt her inhale a little when he pressed his lips over hers, slanting them just a bit, fitting his lips over hers perfectly. He felt her begin to pull away and on instinct he pushed forward just a bit before realizing what he was doing, finally pulling away from her soft lips. Her eyes stayed closed for half a second more than his had been. He stared into her brown eyes for just a brief moment, her beautiful, chocolatey brown eyes until he finally looked away.

Every one of their classmates was staring at them. _Shit.. shit! What am I gonna do?!_ Thankfully, the hour chimed.

"Oh crap!" Kirishima exclaimed. "It's already eleven o'clock! Surprised you didn't tell us, Iida."

"WHAT?" Iida looked at his watch. "I can't believe I had no idea what the time was! I don't deserve to be class rep!" Iida wailed, lying face first on the ground and pounding his fist to the floor.

Todoroki and Midoriya picked him up, assuring him that it's the weekend, so it's fine. Everyone picked themselves up and began to head back to their rooms, some hanging back to grab an extra slice of pizza before going up. Iida was the last to leave the room, making sure everything was neat and tidy, patting down the couch cushions and even heading outside to the dumpster to take the trash out. _Can't he calm down for one single second?_ Bakugou thought to himself, though not admitting it, he's not one to talk.

"Um... Bakugou-kun...?" he heard a little voice say behind him. He turned his head to see Ochako walking behind him. _Jesus, what could she possibly want now, I went to the stupid party, I ate the stupid pizza, I played the stupid games. Gah! What a pain!_

"What is it you want, pink cheeks?" Ochako sighed at the nickname, but that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. "I'm gonna go to bed, so make it quick. Such a huge waste of time..." he whispered under his breath.

"Oh, o-okay, it's just that.." she began to say but trailed off.

"Just what, spit it out, Uraraka," he growled. "I've already had an annoying night, so what is it you want?"

"It's just..!" Ochako replied, voice squeaking and her eyes closing shut. "You're still holding my hand, Bakugou-kun!"

"Whaa.. no I'm-" Bakugou looked down and realized that he was still holding her hand tight. _How did I not notice that?_ It was then that he realized that he had held her hand all night. There's no way he'd back away from a dare, but.. he didn't think he'd let it go for this long though.

He let go of her hand, immediately feeling as though something was missing from his palm, disguising his discomfort by stuffing his hands into his pockets. He started walking away, Ochako trailing behind him. _Why is she still sticking around me?_

"I can't believe I let you convince me to come to this," he growled as she walked behind him. He could hear her quiet footsteps trailing behind. They were almost soundless, as if she was floating behind him. He pinched between his eyes, she was on his mind constantly. And he can't lie to himself, that kiss was... something different.

"You didn't have any fun at all, Bakugou-kun?" she giggled, catching up and walking next to him. "The food was good, everyone had a good time... I know _I_ had a good time.."

He looked over at her suddenly. _What's that supposed to mean?_ he thought to himself. Ochako glanced to the side at Bakugou, looking away quickly and a blush appearing on her face. Bakugou raised his eyebrows. _What was_ _ **that**_ _supposed to mean?_ Was she talking about their kiss? It's not like it was horrible. Ochako is pretty, her lips are soft, she's nice. Bakugou gulped. _Jesus, what's wrong with me.._

As they were walking along, they noticed some of their other classmates still hanging around the hallways or heading to their rooms. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were laughing and having an arm wrestle while Iida ran around to everyone trying to coax them to finally go to bed. Bakugou noticed Midoriya and Todoroki leaning on the railing of the balcony in the cool air, Midoriya speaking while Todoroki tucked his arm under his, holding Midoriya's right hand in his and tracing his fingers along his crooked fingers and scars. Midoriya reached up to Todoroki's face, pushing his hair back and touching his scar with the backs of his fingers. Todoroki grasped at his hand, closing his eyes at the soft touch.

Ever since that incident with the Hero Killer, those two have gotten much closer. What else is going on with them exactly? Bakugou thought about it until he got to the end of the hallway, not realizing that he wasn't even at his room until he stopped walking. He'd walked all this way to Ochako's room without even noticing.

"You didn't have to walk me back, you know," Ochako said, smiling up at him and lightly punching his shoulder. The light touch made his stomach flip a little. This girl was too damn cute. How is this stupid girl so intoxicating to him? That kiss lit something inside of him, he just wasn't entirely sure what it was. All he knew was that the weird feeling in his stomach wasn't bad. In fact it was even better than okay...

"We have fun with you," Ochako said quietly, looking up at him through her lashes. "You have friends, people like you..." she paused for a moment, as if she was thinking hard about what to say next. "A-And I like you too."

He looked over at her. She was looking away from him with her hand sheepishly touching the back of her neck. That couldn't have meant... what _he_ thought it meant... could it have?

"Well..." Ochako spoke up, giving him a smile as she stretched out her arms. "Guess I'll go to bed now." She began to reach for the doorknob. No. He needs to know, it can't end like this. As soon as she closes that door behind her, it'll be over. Suddenly Bakugou began moving on his own, without thinking about the consequences at all.

He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her against the wall next to her door. His heart was going a mile a minute as she looked up, her brown eyes digging right into him. He gulped, taking a shaky breath, and for the second time that night he pressed his lips to hers. She clamped her eyes shut, a small noise emanating from her throat as she slowly wrapped her arms around his torso. He moved his mouth against hers, tilting his head to the side and slanting his lips against her own. She clutched at his shirt, trying to bring herself closer to him, him holding the back of her neck, his other hand clinging to the small of her back. She lifted her hands to his head, threading her fingers through his hair, this time a noise coming from Bakugou.

The first one may have been for a stupid game, but she was actually kissing him back. The feeling in his stomach was incredible, as if a million butterflies were flying around inside of him. She finally separated from him, breathing hard and tucking her head into his shoulder. Her cheeks were so pink, her lips a bit swollen from kissing. He rested his chin on her head, trying to get his mind straight again. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he wasn't very good at conversation, let alone right after kissing a pretty girl.

He pulled away, arms still wrapped around her. She stared up at him with her pretty brown eyes, making it harder for him to talk again. "Do you..." he began but trailed off. "D-Do you..." Ochako raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" she inquired, running her fingers along his bicep. She wasn't going to make this easy for him, was she? He quickly snapped away from her arms, turning away and stuffing his hands into his pockets, not answering her question. She sighed, obvious disappointment in her voice. "Well..." she paused, hoping he'd speak up in the meantime. Unfortunately, he didn't. She knit her eyebrows together, a strain in her quiet voice. "Good night, Bakugou-kun..."

He inhaled a deep breath. "DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING GO?" he yelled. She looked back at him from the doorway, completely dumbfounded. Is he challenging her to a fight? He didn't look at her, only at the floor with his hands balling into fists. "D-Do you want to..." he started again. Ochako narrowed her eyes at him this time. What is he trying to say?

"Bakugou-kun?" she questioned. "Are you ok-"

"AUGH, do you wanna FUCKING go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" This time he looked straight at her, determination plastered all over his face. Ochako was taken aback by his sudden outburst at first, but then she grinned.

"I mean, are you sure you can handle it?" she giggled. "Pretty sure you've been tapped out social wise for the weekend."

That lit a fire in Bakugou. He sauntered back up to her, her back against the wall again, fist landing hard on the wall next to her head. A devilish smirk appeared on his face, leaning closer into her. "You wanna try me? It'll be the best fucking date you'll ever go on, Uraraka," he growled, hand on her chin and his thumb grazing her bottom lip. Nervousness had gone right out the window now. She challenged him, and dammit he's not one to lose.

"Well," Ochako breathed, heading inside her room. "See you tomorrow then." But before she closed the door, she turned back and reached up, cupping Bakugou's cheek in one hand and pulling him down to plant a kiss on his other cheek. Smiling, she closed the door, leaving Bakugou standing in front of it.

He breathed a heavy, shaken breath as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and walked towards the stairs. A big goofy grin broke across his face, thinking about how her soft hands curled into the fabric of his shirt, the feeling of her little pads on her fingers against his own. But he couldn't get distracted now. He needed to get back to his room to plan their date for the next day. He'll be the number one hero _and_ the number one boyfriend. Better than Deku or that icy hot bastard could ever be!

* * *

 _A/N: So! This is the first fan fiction I've written in quite a long time. I'm so sorry to those hoping that it was the NaLu fan fic I haven't updated in quite a while! I've been going to college and I suppose I kind of lost motivation in writing after a while. But I promise, even though Fairy Tail is completed and NaLu is not technically canon, I WILL finish that fan fic if it's the last thing I do. I may even change up a couple of the previous chapters, if that's okay with you guys._

 _But I have completely fallen in absolute hands down love with My Hero Academia!It's really motivated me to write fan fiction again, so I really hope you guys love it!_

 _Please like and review all you want, and as always, if you have a request, please send me a message on my tumblr, pixiesstolemyapples or even on my gaming blog if you want, queen-sheikah-gaming!_

 _Thank you all for understanding, and I hope you can forgive me for staying away for so long!_


End file.
